I Wish I was Her
by Jadesfire2
Summary: Misty's view of somebody unexpected. Slight twerpshipping and rocketshipping. It's short, so it won't take long to r&r. rated pg for the use of the b word, lol


I Wish I Was Her  
By Jadesfire2  
  
Summary: Misty talks about someone unexpected, and why she's jealous of her.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
I've heard people say I'm just like her, but younger. They say I'll be her in a few years.   
  
I hate her.  
  
Nobody ever called me pretty. They've said that there are things about me that are pretty, but nobody has ever said that I-myself as a whole-am pretty.   
Those are the same people who think she's gorgeous, and wish they looked like her.   
Sometimes I do too, but I still hate her.   
  
We both have red hair, but hers is long and shiny. People used to say my hair was red, but then they saw her. Now they say my hair is orange; what an ugly color!  
  
The say we're similar. They even go as far as to point out that we both have pokemon that won't stay in their balls.   
  
So what! I lot of people have pokemon like that.  
  
It's such an insult! They say we act alike on occasion.   
Can you believe that?   
Me.  
Her.  
ALIKE!?  
I don't think so.  
  
You have no idea how many times her husband says something like, "Loosing you temper over a little thing like that? You are just like her when she was your age-isn't that funny?" no. I don't think that's funny at all!  
Even Ash once said, when I hit him, "Gee Misty, you sure have inhuman strength when you're mad. Kinda like--" I knew he would say her name and I didn't want to hear it. I hit him again, but I was only proving his point.  
I hate her.  
There I was, hitting my best friend, just like she always did.   
But I'm NOTHING like her at all! Right?  
  
I hate her!  
  
She's evil! A thief! Well...at least she used to be. Then she admitted to her best friend that she loved him, and they went off and got married!   
We made friends with them. Ash said they were always good at heart, and it was true.   
But I have a good heart too, don't I? Why doesn't he notice me? Stupid Ash, don't you feel anything for me?  
  
Her husband, the one she used to abuse all the time, thinks of her a goddess. HER!   
  
Why can't I be someone's goddess?  
  
She has everything.  
  
I hate her.  
  
"Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring! Phone call! Phone call!"   
Another thing I hate is that annoying ringer on the pokemon center phones.  
  
"Miss? Miss, it's for you," Nurse Joy calls me over, and hands me the receiver.   
It's probably not for me. It's probably for Ash, but since he isn't here they'll want to leave a message with me.   
I look at the vid-phone screen, and it blinks 'audio only'.  
"This is Misty," I say. I'm not in the mood to bother with good mornings.   
  
It's her husband. He sure is in a good mood, I wonder why. He's living with her of all people after all.  
It is the echoed noise of a hospital that meets my ears as he talks. He's on a cell phone obviously. That would explain the audio only.   
A hospital. I can hear the 'Dr. Proctor, please report to pediatrics' over the intercom in the background while he talks to me.  
  
"Is anything wrong? Why are you in a hospital?"  
  
he sure sounds happy when he tells me "No, nothing's wrong. Just a week earlier then expected, but the baby's healthy. A girl, by the way."  
I can hear another voice from next to him. HER voice. "Is that Misty? Let me talk to her!"  
There are muffled sounds as the phone is transferred and soon I'm speaking to her.  
  
"I'm a mom now, who would have ever thought!" she says. She sounds tired and happy.  
"How long did it take?" I ask.  
"Compared to some births, no time at all. I'd say around three hours. When I was born, it was fifteen."  
"Well it's good that she's healthy. Any names picked out yet?"  
"No, but we narrowed the list down to three or four. We've been calling her 'baby'."  
"Well let me know when you've picked out a name."  
"Of course I will." She's giggling. She's happy.  
  
She is going to life happily ever after with her prince and now princess.   
Maybe in time I'll get that too. She is older then me after all, I might still have a chance.  
  
I've been lying to myself. We are so similar, but so different too.  
I...  
I...  
"I'm happy for you, Jessie" I manage to get out.   
It's the truth.   
  
Really.  
  
I'm glad she's not the bitch she started out as.   
  
I don't hate her.   
  
Honestly...  
  
I'm jealous.  
  
She's beautiful, and I'm just cute-so I'm told.   
  
She's a leader, and I'm a follower.   
I follow a boy.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he owes me a bike.  
  
Because he owes me a rematch so I can prove I'm the better trainer.  
  
Because he owes me my heart, which-don't ask how, I don't know myself-he stole from me.   
  
I'm so jealous.   
  
Not just of her beauty,  
  
Not just of her charm,  
  
But of her courage.  
  
A while back, she had the courage to keep on going after pikachu. She knew she'd loose.   
She was always brave enough to state exactly what she thought, no matter where or when.   
She was never scared of what other people thought of her.   
She wasn't too scared to admit...  
  
to...   
  
To admit her feelings to the man she loved.   
  
I wish I was her.   
  
Not her exactly,   
But like her.   
  
So what if we seem the same? We're so different at the things that count.  
  
I'm brave.   
I'll challenge trainers no matter what their skill,  
I'll climb dangerous cliffs,  
I'll let Ash give directions! (trust me, THAT is bravery)  
  
But when it comes to my feelings, I'm a wimp.  
  
I'll tell Ash.   
  
Someday I'll tell him, but for now...  
  
The phone is handed back to James and he speaks "Well we have to go now; still so many other's we gotta call!"  
"Yeah," I answer. "Good luck. We'll come and see you as soon as we can!"  
"See that you do!"  
"I'm sure you'll have a great daughter!"  
"Yes, thank you. She's a strong baby. I hope she turns out just like Jessie."  
  
So do I.   
  
  
~~~Fin  
  
ok, ok. I know it sucked, but it's ok for something written in 10 min ^_~  
  
And Misty fans will probably hate me, but oh well. I just thought that Misty and Jessie seem alike sometimes and I wanted to voice that.  



End file.
